


Pusing

by jellyjeilly



Series: Jei's Short Fic Collection [3]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, crack sedikit, jorok dalam beberapa arti karena isinya ketiak, non baku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Byungchan dan cara uniknya untuk meredakan pusing di kepala.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Jei's Short Fic Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165664
Kudos: 4





	Pusing

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini dibuat impulsif, jadi mohon maaf kalau bahasanya campur aduk, ga karuan. Judul aslinya dirubah dari unggahan di Twitter @jeilly2385, supaya gak receh banget T T

Seungwoo tau banget kalo Byungchan lagi pusing. Cuman pusingnya yang mana, Seungwoo belum bisa nebak.

Ada pusing karena emang akibat Byungchan kurang tidur.

Ada pusing yang _pusing_ , akibat kebanyakan mikir.

Seungwoo nyuri lihat Byungchan di sebelah yang ngaduk mi kuah di mangkoknya ga selera. Kalo sampe makanan bermicin ga disentuh Byungchan, berarti ini pusing yang _pusing_.

Seungwoo berdiri, terus cuci tangan di wastafel. Tangannya dikeringin trus sekarang dia berdiri di belakang Byungchan dan jemarinya mijit hati-hati kepala Byungchan.

“Ngapain?” Byungchan ngomong lemah. Tangannya udah berhenti ngaduk mi kuah dan punggungnya bersandar di kursi sepenuhnya.

“Mijit?”

“Bukan pusing yang itu, kak.”

Iya. Seungwoo tau kalo bukan pusing yang itu, makanya tangannya dari tadi nyari titik yang sekiranya bisa bikin Byungchan rileks. Bener aja. Belum ada lima menit kepalanya udah mulai terkulai.

“Byungchan.”

“Hmmmh.”

“Pindah kamar ya?”

“Piring kotor?”

“Besok lagi. Gak capek apa kamu mikir terus seharian?”

Byungchan megang kedua tangan Seungwoo yang masih mijitin kepalanya terus dikalungin ke lehernya sendiri. Minta dipeluk. Seungwoo senyum kecil terus nyium puncak kepala Byungchan. Pelukannya dikencengin, badan Byungchan digoyang sedikit ke kiri dan ke kanan. “Mau ya istirahat?”

Byungchan ngangguk, terus pelukan Seungwoo dilepas. Mangkok isi mi kuah ditaro di bak cuci piring trus dia ngegandeng tangan Seungwoo, “mau bobo.”

“Gak sikat gigi dulu?”

“Males.”

“Nanti bolong loh giginya.”

“Bodo. Tinggal ke dokter gigi.”

“Yaudah kamu mangap aja, aku yang nyikat gigi kamu.”

“Mangap-mangap emangnya sepatu.”

Seungwoo ga tahan liat Byungchan manyun-manyun karena ucapan mangap barusan. Pipi Byungchan dikecup, “gemes.”

“Mending kamu sekarang nyikatin gigi aku deh daripada senyum senyum ga jelas?”

“Iya, sayang, iya. Udah ngantuk ya.”

“He-emh. Udah ga sabar mau nyium aroma kelek kamu.”

Seungwoo ketawa. Padahal niatnya mau ngehibur Byungchan kok jadinya dia yang dihibur gini sih? Makanya agenda sikat gigi dipercepat dan sekarang mereka udah peluk-pelukan di atas kasur, dengan kepala Byungchan di deket ketiak Seungwoo.

“Beneran cium aroma kelek ya.”

“Iya. Kayaknya ada peletnya deh disini, soalnya pusingnya aku udah ilang.”

Seungwoo ketawa. Byungchan itu unik banget sampe-sampe momen bikin _ilfeel_ gini malah bikin dia mikir enaknya hidup ini di _pause_ selama yang dia mau, sampe Byungchan ketiduran dalam keadaan tenang abis nyium aroma ketiak dia yang wangi surga.

“Chan?”

“Hmmm.”

“Kelek aku ga bau bawang kan?”

Seungwoo disundul Byungchan sekuat tenaga sebelum wajahnya diserbu rentetan ciuman gemas.


End file.
